This invention relates to a method for controlling the uniformity of fiber batts exiting a batt forming apparatus more particularly, it relates to a method to control the throughput of fiber through the machine as a function of the weight of the batt and the pressure drop across the fiber on a rotating condenser screen.
Commercial apparatus for feeding staple fiber in the form of fiber batts to a moving belt (or the like) for further processing, such as Rando Machine Corporation's LEVELFEED, meters fiber into the batt being formed by controlling and maintaining an air pressure gradient across staple fiber being deposited on a rotating condenser screen operated at a fixed speed. This metering, based on an air pressure gradient across the forming fiber batt, was not as consistent as desired for the ultimate in downstream uniformity and variations in thickness and density could occur which resulted in downstream product being out of specification. This method of control combined with ever changing machine conditions, such as leaking seals, fiber hang-up, restrictions in air flow, resulted in the poorer than required fiber throughput control.